


The Ball

by Roserade1694



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Big Soft, Dancing, Dedue is only soft for Ashe, Established Relationship, Fluff, He big and he small, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, making it public, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserade1694/pseuds/Roserade1694
Summary: Dedue and Ashe take kind of a big step, but its in little quiet moments.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 28





	The Ball

The whole monastery was abuzz with the soft energy of romantic tension. Students of every gender grew jittery and nervous, easily distracting almost everyone, even Byleth getting caught up in it. For the most part, the professors, monks, and knights forgave the distracted students, small smiles passing over their lips, remembering fondly their own years at the monastery’s school. 

Ashe was sitting on the pier, his bare feet just grazing the water. It was close to midnight, the stars twinkling brightly with the near winter moon. When he heard the creak of wood and felt the heavy boots, a smile spread across Ashe’s face. When Ashe finally turned around, he saw his Dedue standing in the moonlight, looking as regal and as strong as the namesake of their house. 

Dedue relaxed slightly seeing his excitable lover, his usually stoic facade cracking into a loving smile. He took off his boots and rolled up his pants. When he sat down next to Ashe, a set of delicate fingers wiggled their way into his fist, and a pair of small, soft lips brushed the underside of his jaw. Dedue pulled his hand out of Ashe’s, but before there could be a sound of protest, he put his arm around that tiny waist and pulled Ashe into his lap. 

Ashe looked beautiful in the starlight, his silver hair glistening and his green eyes wide and bright. Their lips met in a slow and soft kiss, Ashe practically melting in Dedue’s arms. They separated for air, Ashe tucking his head under Dedue’s chin. A sigh escaped their lips in unison, both relishing the quiet moment together. Dedue spoke first, the deep timbre of his voice rumbling against Ashe’s ribs. 

“Come to the ball with me.” 

Ashe looked up at Dedue, his face shadowed. Ashe grinned, a giggling fit beginning to bubble up. When it let loose, and Ashe crumpled into a trembling fit of giggles, even the mountain Dedue cracked and let loose some hearty laughs. Calming down, Ashe took Dedue’s face in his, by comparison, tiny hands. He kissed Dedue slow again. And when he spoke, his voice was the quiet chorus of angels that was only reserved for his Dedue.

“There’s no one else I would want to go with.” 

Dedue kissed him with such passion and relief that Ashe feared that he would topple over into the water. 

~~  
The night of the ball was quickly approaching, and Ashe quickly became a jumble of skittering nerves. Dedue was draining his endless well of patience with his boyfriend’s constant chattering. Mercedes and Ingrid tried to help, but could only do so much distracting. 

The ball was a day away, practically sending Ashe into hysterics about things that had been decided for weeks, including his hair and outfit (everyone was required to wear their formal uniforms). Dedue was thanking the Goddess for each lecture, each training session, each chore. He loved this man dearly, but good lord this night needed to be done. 

Ashe felt like he drank all the coffee and tea in the kitchen. He was jittery and nervous, barely being able to hold his bow straight enough or even his freaking quill. He had been, self admittedly, been more nervous and excitable than normal, and knew he had been grating on patient Dedue’s nerves. He honestly didn’t mean to, but the nerves of the whole monastery knowing about their relationship were beginning to get overwhelming. 

It wasn’t as if homosexual relationships where hated or hunted or even discriminated against. Especially at the monastery. The kingdom had had its share of royal homosexual couples, and Dedue’s status as the future king’s right hand was a boon for Ashe and his family. It honestly was not bad, or even looked down upon. Besides, if they wanted children, there were services provided to those who could afford them. And a worrying amount of orphans. 

If Ashe is being honest with himself, he was scared about the professors finding out, especially Seteth and Lady Rhea. The archbishop was kind and loving, but Seteth was...well simply terrifying. The only one more terrifying was an angry Dedue, which is something Ashe never wants to be on the receiving end of. He’s sure that Manuela will be rapidly switching between fawning over the burgeoning couples and lamenting her own single status. Byleth would surely be supportive, Ashe thought, a relieving wave of calm washing over as he pictured a soft, knowing smile that they would share when they saw him with Dedue. Hanneman...was the wild card. Most likely he would not say anything, but Ashe was not particularly close with the professor, and that caused him much worry. 

Ashe was currently seated at his desk in his room, his mind in full stop, staring hard at his homework. He was out of energy, his eyes sagging, and his limbs feeling like they were made of stone. Bed had to be soon, but a knock on his door made some quick energy return. 

Dedue stood in the doorway, as tall and statuesque as ever. 

“Dee? What are you doing here?” a yawn escaped, an exhausted tremor raking his body. Dedue chuckled low, stepping into the room and closing the door. They sat on the bed, and Dedue yet again pulled Ashe into his lap, kissing his forehead softly. 

“Dee…”

“Shush. I have not seen you at all today. I wish to hold and kiss you.” 

Ashe squirmed just enough to get a little more comfortable. It was true that they hadn’t seen each other and Ashe really did need this little recharge. So, Ashe nuzzled closer, spreading soft little kisses across Dedue’s jaw and face. They settled into an easy silence, the occasional kiss passing. They had readjusted, laying on Ashe’s bed, limbs folded and tangled in each other. 

In the silence, Ashe’s muffled voice mumbled against Dedue’s skin, “I’m sorry.”

“For what darling?” 

Ashe unfolded himself just enough to breathe. 

“I know I’ve been draining you and getting on people’s nerves...I’m sorry that you’ve been getting the brunt of it. I am...really nervous for people to know about us. I just want tomorrow night to be nice for you. You never really get to relax…” 

Dedue cupped the small face in his large hands, kissing Ashe’s forehead softly. His deep, rough voice was soft like cotton, 

“Ashe, my sweet little flower, I forgive you. I know you are nervous, although I do not understand why given Dimitri and Claude. I will protect you from anything. You will be safe with me. And you have nothing to apologize for.”

Ashe squirmed and Dedue held him tighter. It was a quiet moment, them just holding each other. Eternal moments pass, the lure of sleep starting to weigh heavy on both of their eyes. As they settled into an easy sleep, Ashe pressed a tired, chaste kiss to Dedue’s lips. 

Ashe was sound asleep in mere seconds, pressed tightly against Dedue. Dedue shifted, pulling Ashe to sprawl out on his chest. Dedue pulled the blankets over them, and as he watched Ashe snuggle closer, he whispered, 

“I love you.” 

~~

The ball was in full swing, the orchestra playing loud, the candles and chandeliers shining brightly when Dedue and Ashe arrived. Hands clasped, hair done, and formal uniforms pressed, only a few heads turned. Then Ashe saw Claude and Dimitri spinning and dipping gracefully on the dance floor. Ashe smiled. No doubt Claude made some grand gesture the second they got there and because Dimitri is Dimitri, he couldn’t refuse. Dedue chuckled, 

“That Claude...And poor Dimitri.” 

They walked onto the dance floor and took up the dance as fluidly as Claude and Dimitri. Only Byleth took notice, as usual, and gave the pair a small smile and wave. They quickly made their way over to them and placed a gentle hand on Ashe’s shoulder. They didn’t say anything, but did give Dedue a clear look that said “you hurt him and you better pray the goddess gives you strength.” 

Dedue will never admit it to anyone ever, especially Ashe, but at that moment, Byleth became the one person on the planet that he was absolutely terrified of. 

The music swelled again and Dedue spun Ashe in a graceful flurry onto the dance floor once more, and with them the night quickly followed. 

~~

Five hours later, the ball had dissolved into a monastery wide rager, the knights on duty just trying to make sure the drunken staff and students didn’t hurt themselves or get out. Ashe and Dedue, drunk in a different way, had snuck off to have a moment of solace in the Goddess Tower. 

Moonlight filtered in through the windows of the old bell tower, bathing the floor in a pale iridescence. The couple sat against the wall opposite the window, folded in on each other, trading soft, sensual kisses. The faint waves of guitar and folk songs floated up to the pair, adding a quaint little atmosphere. 

Ashe’s eyes were currently closed, his skin and hair glittering in the soft light. A sigh escaped his little lips, and Dedue held him closer, dusting butterfly kisses in the hair. They relished in the beautiful quasi-silence of the tower. Ashe’s quiet, hoarse voice only added to the lilting melody of the song, 

“Dedue?” 

“Ashe?” 

Ashe twisted around to gaze at Dedue under long lashes. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

Ashe smiled, “For everything. For being with me. For your patience, for how happy you make me. For protecting me, guiding me. For loving me.” 

Dedue felt his skin grow warm, and he saw a dusting of pink rise in Ashe’s cheeks. Eye’s half-lidded, their lips meet in a simple kiss. They pulled away after just a moment, but it was clear that things would never be the same. 

Dedue said it first, voice barely a whisper, “I love you, Ashe Ubert.” 

Ashe’s smile was as bright as the sun and his kiss was as sweet as candied honey.

“I love you too, Dedue Molinaro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome. Also I don't know if I'll follow this up with some smut or something else, but if you want it, let me know! 😊


End file.
